english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Kubal
Keith Kubal is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan (2014) - Gustav, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Hiroaki Uchimoto *Big Windup! (2009) - Keisuke Yamanoi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Kakuta, Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2009) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Suzuki (ep7), Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Masu (ep6), Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Leiji *Freezing (2012) - Andrei Francoise, Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Andrei Francoise *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Ouji Shinomori (ep5), Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Hector, Roumolt *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Emcee (ep7), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Alarm Clock (ep6) *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Minomo Tan (ep66), Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Seki *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - St. Camael, Whitejack, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Baron Noggin, Gary, Holder Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2019. External Links *Keith Kubal on ANN Category:American Voice Actors